eliminating the incidence of bone implant failures in humans. Titanium alloys are widely used as implants because of their excellent mechanical properties and corrosion behavior in the physiological environment. Nevertheless, titanium is a bioinert material with non-bone-bonding ability which leads to an absence of rapid enhanced bone formation following implantation. A recent approach to the design of the next generation of orthopedic implants has centered on matching the unique topography found in the bone tissue. Through Phase I research Lynntech has developed an electrolytic phosphate surface treatment for titanium implants that incorporates a bioactive inorganic phosphate layer in conjunction with providing roughness features that enhance osseointegration. The central aspect of this study was successfully showing the healthy growth and differentiation of osteoblasts directly on a Ti6Al4V alloy implant surface. Therefore the critical failure point of Dental implants - the bone/implant interface zone- is now transformed into a potentially highly stable, long term osseointegrated anchor point. In vitro studies performed during the Phase I research showed that the phosphated titanium surface promoted increased osteoblast formation, and accelerated osteoblast differentiation. Both these processes would act to accelerate osseointegration of implants into bone in vivo. During the Phase I project it was successfully proven that surface characteristics and phosphate content could be modified through changing the electrolytic potential. In addition, corrosion experiments demonstrated that phosphate treated surfaces were protected up to 46 times greater than untreated control samples. In the proposed Phase II work plan, phosphate content on the surface will be optimized to support maximum osseointegration through a series of in vitro studies. In vivo studies will then be used to determine how phosphated implant surfaces promote accelerated osseointegration of implants. During all stages of the proposed Phase II work, Lynntech will involve key clinicians and maintain a working relationship with industrial partners to ensure proper guidance and successful transfer to the commercial arena. The phosphate treatment of implant surfaces could dramatically change how and when Dentists place implants, and begin loading them. This change will more rapidly restore patients to normal function. These findings are even more significant if it is found that phosphating implant surfaces can reduce the rate of implant failure in high-risk patients such as smokers and diabetes sufferers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]